Long way home
by EmmerM
Summary: Ariadne is at the airport wondering what to do next, it just so appears Arthur is there to save the day. Its only a matter of time before a tension arrives, but what type of tension is it exacatally? Rubbish review but give it a try : .
1. Chapter 1

** This is my Inception fanfiction so try not to be dissapointed or whatever..**

**After watching the amazing film i became.. obsessed with the charcters Arthur and Ariadne and i couldn't resist writing something for them**

**Hope you Enjoy :).**

* * *

After Dom had left the airport we all knew that it would be the last time he entered dream state. After been in limbo myself for just a short period, I dread to imagine what Cobb had to go through to try and save Satio. I was unsure of what to do once Cobb left, I hadn't prepared for what to do once I arrived in America as my decision to attend the flight was very last minute. I pulled my luggage through the airport; I had lost sight of both Eames and Arthur now, if I happened to come across one of them I would ask to tag along until I decided on my bearings. The choice in mind now was whether or not to go back to Paris and finish my education, but I knew just like the first time that real life just isn't as fulfilling as the possibilities of architecture in dreams. I imagined that Arthur would peruse on in his career of being a point man, as dangerous as it seemed. Arthur had worked with Cobb for a long period of time, he would miss him, and they would probably stay in touch after such a bond had grown between them.

A taxi pulled up and the door swung open, Arthurs head popped out with a smile. "

Need a lift?" he asked shuffling over .

"Thank you." I smiled and slid over the fabric of the car seat. "I was beginning to worry, I'm glad I ran into someone."

"Glad you ran into me you mean." He chuckled and looked out of the window, I was glad he wasn't looking at me as I suspected I would be blushing. After a moment of silence he looked at me again. "It went well I thought."

"Yeah, I'm still... memorised by it. I'm just glad that Cobb and Satio got out of limbo in time."

"Me too." He smiled.

"Limbo isn't what I expected; Mal was there I thought that Cobb might be tempted to stay with her." For a second horror crossed Arthurs face it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"_You_ were in limbo?" he said it quietly, his eyes roaming mine.

"Well, yeah." my hand griped the totem in my pocket. Arthur let out a deep breath with his eyes closed. He stayed like that for what felt like a long time. "But I got out" I smiled.

"You were lucky." His eyes met mine, "I was worried about you the most."

"I can take care of myself." I smiled at him and rested my hand on his arm. "so where are we going?"

"A hotel, I guessed you wouldn't be booked in anywhere."

"You've booked me in? Surprised you thought about it."

"I think of everything."

"So it appears Mr point man." He chuckled softly.

Once we arrived at the hotel I was memorised by the beautiful structure of the building, the patterns inside were spirals of green and white that had been outlined by gold leaf. The queue to the receptionist desk was long so Arthur edged us to some seats; the design of them was simple but looked beautiful. The layout to the hotel was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Arthur coughed a little to draw my attention, he smiled politely.

"Beautiful isn't it? I thought about you before booking a hotel," he explained taking in the decoration.

"I think it's one of the most beautiful things I've seen, well... in real life," I laughed, as did he. "Don't you?" He pondered over it for a minute,

"I've seen many beautiful things before." When he spoke he looked so sincere, I had to look away from his compelling eyes.

"Should we get into the queue now?" I asked looking over and seeing only two more people in the queue.

"You can stay here, I'll book us in." he smiled as he stood and strode to the desk. He always dressed immaculately, he was still wearing the same clothes as on the 10 hour plane journey, but he still managed to look amazing. Amazing? Since when did I think Arthur looked amazing? Well actually all the time, but I never thought about it, never admitted it to myself. Which was strange since I'd only just realised I thought about him this way. I found myself frowning at the floor, I must be tired, even thought I'd just spent the last 10 hours asleep.

When Arthur returned he laid his hand on my shoulder to draw my attention from the floor, such a simple gesture that sent a shiver through my body. He smiled as our eyes met and picked up my bag, always the gentleman. I followed him to the elevator and we stood inside, side by side. He looked down and me and smiled as I looked up at him and smiled. We both laughed, our eyes held for more than the normal time, we reached to top floor and it was the sudden stop of movement that drew are attention back to the world.

Little did I know where these capturing looks would lead...

* * *

**Please let me know whether you liked it.. reviews are a god send :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and everything :)**

**This one is a bit more... lovey? a little more romance.**

* * *

Arthur had booked us rooms next to each other; I imagine it was so he could keep an eye on me, he was very protective, and it was sweet but completely unnecessary. He gave me the card to my room and left me with a smile as he entered his room. I sighed as I entered, it was decorated in deep red, there was a medium sized bed covered in expensive looking throw pillows. I dropped my bag on the floor and slumped over to my bed and threw myself on it, it was comfortable it felt like I was been held up my feathers. I rolled onto my stomach and covered my eyes with my arm. I wasn't sad but I wanted to cry. Maybe it was because it was over and my life was about to change back to boring normal life, I'm going to miss _everything_ I thought. I was a strong person and I never cried, it wasn't because I saw it as a weakness, I'd just never been effected by something that made me cry before- other than the death of my granddad when I was 15.

Despite my stubbornness I felt a warm tear escape my eyes and it was like an explosion, all the tears I'd ever kept in drifted from my eyes. I rolled onto my side and hugged myself letting every tear finally escape. I guess that is how I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a hand on mine; I sighed and opened eyes to see Arthur sat on my bed smiling. I looked around me and saw that it was dusk outside.

"Sorry to wake you, but I was wondering whether you wanted to go out for dinner since we've not eaten in a while?" he asked, his dark eyes melting into mine.

"Sure, what time is it?" my voice was thick. His eyebrows furrowed but soon disappeared.

"Its five, can you be ready for six?" he stood up looking down at me.

"Yeah," I edged off the bed as he walked to the door "...hey, how did you get in?"

"I... have a spare card, I didn't mean to intrude but you weren't answering and I was worried." He gave me a small side, it was very cute, and he looked really vulnerable. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I don't mind Arthur." I grabbed one of the towels off a seat and walked to the bathroom door waiting for a hesitant Arthur to leave.

"Ariadne?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great, why?"

"You looked as if you'd been crying." He smiled and walked out of the door before I could reply.

I took a quick shower,_ he_ might be able to go a 10hour flight without even a hair slipping out of place, but I can't. I looked at myself in the large mirror before entering the shower, I looked like a mess, it's no wonder he saw that I'd been crying my eyes were red; my hair was all over the place. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water roll over my body for just a minute before lathering my hair with orange scented shampoo. I let the aromas of it fill my nostrils and sighed at the pleasant smell.

At quarter half past five there was a knock at the door, I was just in my towel after been fresh from the shower, I opened the door a crack and saw it was Arthur before opening the door more. He held a bag in his hand with a sheepish smile on his face,

"I didn't know if you had many clothes to dine in, so I bought this before you." He passed me a little black bag.

"Mmm, thanks." I smiled "Thinking about me again." I joked; it slipped out before I could control it. His eyes fell from mine with a laugh and when they returned they were deadly serious, he nodded once with a smile and walked away. I practically ran to my bed and emptied the bag, I picked up the crimson material and watched a dress fall, it was a material that floated, and looked effortless. I dropped the towel and found some underwear before slipping into the dress. I walked to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked beautiful, it had a low neckline but it had black lace from shoulder to shoulder so it didn't reveal too much and it stuck to your body despite its floaty material, you could see every curve, it followed down to just above my knee.

As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed a box by the door. I approached it cautiously, on the top I saw a little note, it read: '_an outfit as beautiful as yours deserves perfect footwear_.' I laughed and picked up the box and took of the lid, they were truly beautiful shoes, they were plain black with about a three inch heal, they shone like a star in the sky. I slipped them on and enjoyed watching myself grow. I checked the clock and saw it was 5:55, I quickly blow dried my hair and stepped outside, I expected Arthur to be waiting but he wasn't, I tapped twice on his door and shifted my weight. He answered the door in a fabulous black tux and a bow tie, he looked... hot. He smiled and took my arm as we walked to the elevator.

"You look stunning." He commented offhand looking at a piece of art, I blushed and looked down.

"You don't look so bad either." I laughed "Tonight's a formal event then?" I asked gesturing to our outfits, he chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed it is." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks for the dress, I love it, and shoes as well, not many men would remember shoes."

"You forget I think of everything." The door the elevator opened and we walked inside,

"Well thank you, you have impeccable taste."

"Do you not recognise it?" he asked, one of his eyebrows rose. I frowned in confusion.

"Should I?"

"Whilst we were training in the workshop. You and I were sharing a dream you saw this dress in a shop window and commented that it was beautiful, so I had it custom made." My eyes widened.

"I don't even remember, but thank you, so much. You really don't forget anything do you?"

"It does appear that way." He laughed.

* * *

As we were seated in the little restaurant, Arthur asked me an unusual question.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about what's going to happen next."

"With?"

"Am I going back to Paris, to my old life, or do I try to make it as a dream architect here in America?" he smiled knowingly.

"Either way, you'll be fantastic no matter which field you go into."

"I guess the time I spent with You, Cobb and Eames wouldn't end, and it did... too quickly."

"You're still with me." He placed his hand over mine and smiled, his eyes smouldering.

"Mm" I whispered. My eyes flicked to his lips and back, his head started slowly inclining closer to mine, his lips were only inches away from mine when a cough startled us and we pulled away, avoiding eye contact with each other. A waitress smiled, happy to have interrupted. She pulled a paper pad out of her apron.

"Can I take your order please?" she asked.

* * *

**Right, i hope you liked it... please give it a review if its not too much trouble :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not too sure about this chapter, it has a little bit of an unexpected turn, i have a vague story line in mind that i'd look forward to writing. If you're not keen just leave a review and i will happily write and alternate chaper for you :) **

**Hope you enjoy it non the less...**

* * *

Once the waitress had left, there was an arqward silence. I looked at him from under my lashes and saw him looking at me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"What for?" I asked raising my head and looking at him directly.

"Our relationship is strictly professional, and that is how it should stay. I'm sorry that I've been acting... unprofessional,"

"You shouldn't be sorry, I understand." I chuckled, but something in my chest ripped.

"I think that it's best if you fly back to Paris, Ariadne." He dropped his eyes, and I gasped involuntary.

"But... I can't just go back to normal life." I stammered.

"Normal life? 'Normal life' is reality." he set his jaw not meeting my eyes.

"You think I don't know that!" I raised my voice.

"You're not stupid; I know you know what's real and what's not."

"I can't go back after experiencing what I have. You know that, or else I wouldn't have gone back to the workshop."

"Well then, I'm sorry that you got dragged into it if that is how you feel." He kept his voice steady.

"I can't believe you Arthur. You're been such a... prick!" I stood up, fuming. My hands shuck. "Don't follow me back to the hotel, by morning I'll be on a plane to Paris and out of your hair." His eyes stuck to mine for a second before I stormed out of the restaurant.

I can't believe he just did that. I can't believe _I_ just did that. He had the nerve to try and kiss me again then apologise for me been 'dragged' into the Fisher job. If it wasn't for me then Fisher would be stuck in limbo right now, Cobb would have been arrested as soon as he got off the plane and the whole thing would have flopped. That man had some nerve. If what he was doing was so 'unprofessional' then he shouldn't have let me get into that taxi at the airport, or booked me into a hotel, yet alone his. If it was some kind of joke to make me have feelings for him he succeed, but I would never admit that to him.

When got back to the hotel the first thing I did was run over to the bedside table and watch my bishop topple over, when it did I sighed and held it too my chest. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them up under my dress, I shoved my totem in my pocket and pulled the dress off. I threw on a sweater before folding the dress and putting it into the bag it was delivered to me in. I left the shoes and the dress on the bed where I expected Arthur to fine them later. I walked quickly to the elevator and waited impatiently for the door to open.

Flagging down a taxi took longer than I would have liked, but once I was in and driving to the airport I started over thinking things as I always did. In my mind I was dragged back to the Fisher job on the second level, I remembered the way all the projections started staring at us and the way he asked for a kiss, the way his soft lips pressed against mine for just a second or two, it was strange how it felt so real yet it never actually happened. I brought my finger up to my lips to feel the place where his lips touched mine; I sighed and folded my arms. I looked out of the window; ironically it was raining the rain drops were trickling down the window making the world outside blurry, or was it ironic? I pulled my totem out again and gave it a little twitch, it fell and I chuckled to myself. The taxi pulled up and the driver smiled in the review mirror.

"We're here, that's 12 dollars please." He had a low smooth voice, despite his young age.

"Here." I handed him some money and walked out into the airport.

After booking my ticket to Paris I had a 3 hour wait, time to kill was always the most boring thing ever. I paced around a few of the shops aimlessly, I stopped in a cafe for a bit and had a coffee, but despite everything it didn't stop me thinking of Arthur, and his staining words. When finally it was announced that my plane was boarding I took a long look around me, I wanted to see Arthur coming to tell me not to get on and that he was sorry, but I knew even before I looked he wouldn't be there. My heart sank when the stewardess handed my passport back and I walked down the corridor to the plane, with one finial glance behind me I saw the door been shut and any chance of me seeing Arthur again disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

When I returned to Paris, returned to my old life, everyday was the same. Seconds turned to minuets, minuets turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Real life wasn't enough for me anymore, and I drummed Arthur's harsh words into my head every night, '_Normal_ _life? 'Normal life' is reality_'. Thinking of Arthur didn't affect me like I expected it too, I didn't pine for him, and I barely missed his absence at all. Perhaps it was because I left on such a sour note, he didn't even call to see if I got home alright, a gentleman such as himself would have called, but the gentleman act he performs is all false because that's all it is. An act. He may wear his suits immaculately, and sleek his hair back perfectly but it was all to create an illusion, and he fooled everyone.

I sighed to myself and took a gulp from my coffee. Sitting alone in this cafe had become a little routine for me, it was nothing special just a few seats in a small building. A familiar face entered through the glass door and smiled at me, I returned his smile as he took a seat next to me.

"So this is where you spend your free time." Daniel laughed, he was a tall blonde English guy on my course at collage, and he had the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Ah, the game is up. Now I'll have to find somewhere else to hang around," I giggled back,

"So what are you doing here?" he asked glancing around.

"I love this little place, come here all the time,"

"Me too, funny how I've never seen you here before."

"That is funny,"

"Can I get you anything?" he asked before standing up to order something. I help up my coffee,

"I'm set." Daniel was someone who I was close to before the Fisher job; he had been my best friend. I didn't spend much of my time with him anymore.

He returned and set his coffee down on the table and leaned back in his chair, something that reminded me off Arthur.

"So have you caught up with the work you've missed yet?" He asked fingering his cup.

"Yeah, it didn't take me that long actually."

"That's just because you're amazing at architecture," he smiled.

"Thank you," I blushed stupidly "I've seen your work, it's pretty amazing."

"Thanks, I've been offered a job in Rome."

"Wow, that's great! Are you taking it?"

"I'm currently undecided." He smiled, and took a deep breath.

I spent about the next hour talking with Daniel, reminiscing over old times and talking about the future, his not mine. I invited him to my apartment and we picked up a Chinese and a bottle of wine on the way, I laughed until my cheeks hurt and tears splashed down my face with him over the continuous jokes he made. I stumbled to my apartment knackered from all laughing and flicked on the lights to a messy apartment.

"Oh, sorry about the mess." I laughed, kicking an item of clothing out of my way. Daniel rolled his eyes,

"Ariadne, I think I'm used to the mess of your apartment." He put down the bag containing the takeaway and found himself a seat on the sofa. He sighed and relaxed.

"Make yourself at home," I raised my eyebrows.

"Will do," he smiled smugly and grabbed a carton from the bag and started eating. I shrugged off my coat and joined him on the sofa; I pulled out my carton from the bag and started munching on it. I noticed Daniel peering over at mine so I pulled it away and stuck my tongue out at him, he smirked and leaned closer.

"Let me have a bit." He whined trying to stick his chopstick in my carton.

"Fuck off, you have your own." I slapped his hand away and covered the top with my hand.

"Ariadne, please don't make me pry it from your hand." His face turned serious with a hint of humour.

"Try me," I bluffed.

Daniel smiled evilly and dove for my carton; I pulled it away sharply with a loud exhale of air and smiled smugly as his disappointed eyes met mine, he growled. The second time he lunged his whole body at me so I was forced back onto the sofa, hanging my hand over the edge that was fiercely gripping the carton of Chinese. He pinned my other arm down and reached for my hand holding the wanted possession, I wriggled my whole body so that his fell between my legs, he huffed and strained his long body out and grabbed the arm that was holding the carton, he shook my arm and I felt my grip on the carton slipping. His other hand joined in so my arm was the only thing holding him up, I felt the paper texture slipping further and further down until just my finger tips were grasping the edge, I squealed as it slipped completely from my grasp, and Daniels body fell completely on mine with a huff. He heaved himself onto his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," he whispered, it was all that the close proximity required. His face was very close to mine, his eyes gazed into mine shining brightly, his hair was falling messily into his eyes, without thinking I brushed his hair away. His head slowly came down to mine and my eyes closed just as his lips touched mine.

At first the kiss was sweet and gentle, but it soon turned to raw hunger. My hands entwined in his hair and pulled his body as close to mine as possible, as his hands roamed down my curves and pushed up my shirt, busting off the bottom button. His tongue dulled with mine and tasted my swollen lips; it sent tingling sensations through my body. My hands roamed under Arthurs jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, I could tell that he wasn't wearing his usual suit as what I was feeling was leather. My hands returned back to Arthur's hair, I was surprised to find that it wasn't gelled back nor had any remains of gel in it. I pulled my hands away and opened my eyes. Who I saw wasn't Arthur. My hands forcefully pushed his chest and he was thrown backwards.

"Get out!" I shouted,

"What?" he asked shocked, rejection heavy in his voice.

"Just get out!" I stood with my eyes closed and pointed to the door.

"I'm sorry Ariadne," he whispered. A few seconds later I heard the door close. I let out a deep breath and sunk to the floor, my hands gripping my hair and scrunching my eyes closed. I look a huge gasp and tears streamed from my eyes. I held my knees to my chest and let my tears stain my jeans, my body was telling me to scream but I ignored it and tried to control the noises escaping me at that point already. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself and reached for my bishop, I placed it in the table and watched it topple over, I repeated this several times.

At last I did the thing that my heart was screaming for me to do; I rubbed my wet cheeks and pulled out my mobile. My shaky hands dialled a specific number what my fingers weren't attuned to typing; I put the phone to my ear and took another deep breath. The phone rang five times before they answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked. I remained silent for a while listening to his steady breathing.

Surprised at the calmness off my own voice, I spoke for the first time, "Arthur, I need to talk with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ariadne?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yeah-"

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" he sounded distressed.

"No," I assured him, "I just... needed to talk to you." I heard him let out a sharp breath.

"We haven't spoken in months, you don't normally just 'call up for a chat'." His voice was drenched in sarcasm.

"I know and I'm sor-"

"No_, I'm _sorry. Good bye Ariadne." Before I could say anything he had hung up. I sat for a moment staring at my phone in utter amazement, talk about him been bitter sweet. I decided not to let it bother me- even though it did. I couldn't let myself be upset by it. At least I had another reason to hate him now.

I dialled his number again despite my mind screaming for me not too. It rang just once.

"What!" The annoyance rang like a bell through his voice.

"Please, just listen to me." I pleaded.

"What do you have to say to me then that's so goddamn important." I'd never heard him swear before; it was a bit of a shock.

"I think about you all the time! Just now, tonight when I was- and I was thinking of-..." I sighed in defeat and whispered "my life still revolves around you."

"Isn't this a bit of an overreaction?" he asked quietly,

"How can this be an overreaction?"

"Well, we never actually dated, I never actually kissed you. You shouldn't have anything to miss because I was never yours." I could tell that he was trying to say it in the nicest way possible, but his words still brought pin pricks to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I murmured pushing back tears.

"Please don't cry." He saw through my defences straight away.

"I'm not even like this! I don't cry over boys, I never ever have. I'm a strong person, I was independent! I never rang people up to tell them that I'm crazy about them, I never let myself get hurt, I never got hurt! And now... I'm not me anymore."

I heard him sigh and move uncomfortably.

"Look, I don't know why we've had this effect on each other. When I was around you, I didn't control myself, I couldn't. I'm sorry that I came on so strongly, it wasn't fair of me to do this to you. I was too busy been selfish and ignoring everything else, things that were important. We were supposed to keep a distance from everyone after the Fisher job, but I couldn't keep myself distended from you- I risked us been exposed. I'm the point man, and that was incredibly_, incredibly_ stupid, Ariadne."

"But... the Fisher job is over now." I whispered pathetically.

"I know, but I can't let myself become that careless- it's dangerous, for both you and I."

"So you haven't... moved on?"

"I had to Ariadne, I can't let myself think about you, and I don't."

"I'm sorry for calling you tonight then."

"It's okay, you're clearly distressed about something."

It seemed like a life time ago when Daniel was here, kissing me, even though little time had passed.

"Still... it was unfair of me."

"What was troubling you?" he asked kindly dropping the volume of his voice.

"I was with this guy... and for a moment he was you, and it was perfect."

"With a guy?" he asked unsure about the meaning. "Intimately?"

"We kissed." I confirmed cringing at telling him such a thing.

"Oh." He said unemotionally. "And you called me?"

"I had to talk to you, just to hear your voice, just to calm me down."

"So where do we go from here?" he asked calmly, I took a deep breath and laughed, there was no reason to laugh but the circumstances were funny. We both knew it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Back to normal life,"

"When will _you_ go back to 'normal life'?"

"One day." I smiled and sighed, wishing I knew the answer to this question.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this!" he sounded angry. "Do you want me to come and see you?"

"I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." I answered, hoping to God he would.

"You are already having this stupid effect over me. We both know that." He chuckled with no humour.

"Maybe it's for the best." I smiled widely.

"I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"I look forward to it."

"Me too." And with that he was gone, but I knew that I would get a call as he promised. I grinned and hugged a pillow, almost strangling it.

* * *

**Don't worry, i know that this one was fairly boring.. but it'll get better i promise! If its not too much trouble then give me a review. Thaaankss :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if its been a while since i updated, but i hope that you like it!**

**Disclamer:** i don't own the charcters, only the plot is mine.

* * *

I was looking into a mirror. It had been scratched violently; my reflection could barely be seen. I rested my hand against the glass carefully; scared it might collapse under my touch. I could see that my hand had a long browning bruise down the left side; I circled it with my other hand and tried to catch a glimpse of my reflection. I pressed my other hand against the mirror and watched it crack; it let out a loud piercing whine as the flecks of glass crashed against the ground. Behind where the mirror had been was a large dark room with a single, small window at the far end, I tiptoed over the broken mirror, only lightly pressing my feet on it, once I was over I made my way over the room, it was much longer than I anticipated. Once I was stood in front of the window I realised that it had thick, rusted iron bars on it, keeping you in. A prisoner. Outside of the window I could see hundreds of feet walking past, somebody stopped walking directly in front of the small window, I grabbed the bars and tried to look up, tired to see this persons face. And when I did, a long, icy chill ran down my spine and a scream escaped from my mouth like a bubble.

I shot bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping down my forehead, heart pounding loudly throughout my body and my breath ripped out of my lungs violently. I sat in my bed until my heart rate had returned to normal then decided to take a shower. I knew that dream had shaken me, it was all I could think about, everything else had been chased out of my mind, in the moment it was dominating me.

In the shower I relaxed. I let the water pour over me, let it drain the tension out of my body. I tried to think about what was happening today, tried to get the stupid dream out of my head. I realised that I was excited about today, so it had something to do with Arthur. And then it flooded back to me, the conversation from last night, and the phone call I was expecting shortly. I quickly finished up in the shower and gave my teeth a quick brush.

I sat on my bed, dressed, with my phone in front of me. It was already eleven and I'd been sat in the same place, watching my phone like a hawk for an hour. It was quiet sad really, how much I was looking forward to Arthur calling. I wondered what had happened to my independence, I was always in control. I stared at my phone in disbelief as it lit up and the screen read: _Incoming call Arthur_, I picked it up and held it to my ear, a huge smile creeping over my face.

"Hi," I sighed contently.

"Good morning." I could hear traffic in the background, but I was more focused on the sound of his velvety voice.

"That's if you can still call this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you; it was late when you called me last night."

"I wouldn't have minded anyway, it would have been a nicer way to be woken up." I shivered, trying not to remember.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important; it was just a bad dream."

"At least you can dream."

"Can you still dream, Arthur?"

"I can, but not as often as I used to, about four times a month."

"How long have you been going into dreams?"

"I'll tell you when I see you; this could be a long topic." He chuckled, I grinned at the thought of seeing him.

"When are you coming?" I asked, playing with a piece of my hair.

"Soon." He promised.

We spent about half an hour chatting on the phone; I could talk to him like I could talk to my best friend. I always thought that Arthur would be one of them people that didn't talk much, not because he's shy, but because he is one of them people who do not need constant chatter, but I was wrong, he was so considerate, so easy. Arthur was one of a kind. There was a knock at the door,

"I'll be right back, there is someone at the door." I explained.

"Alright." I could hear his smile ringing through his voice. I walked slowly to the door, contemplating on who it might be. I was dreading it been Daniel, coming to apologise about last night, even though it was me who needed to say sorry really. I opened the door, and stared at the person behind it. A huge grin spread over my face, and Arthur grinned back.

Before I knew it I was in his arms, his arms held my waist tightly, and I clung to him like a baby.

"Surprise." He whispered, I pulled away and looked into his chocolate eyes, saw how my Arthur had not changed. He lowered his head and our lips met, they were soft yet desperate. It was our first _real_ kiss. He pulled away and smiled, we stood in the doorway hypnotised by each other, just gazing into each other's eyes like a pair of teenagers. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked finally, chuckling.

"Come in..." I said weakly, still memorised at the fact he was here. He kept hold of my hand and walked in; he took a quick glance over my apartment and smiled. "Sorry it's not much" I muttered embarrassed.

"It's lovely, you don't need to be embarrassed." He laughed, looking at my pink cheeks.

"How did you know- oh." I laughed realising what Arthur's job was.

"How do I know where you live?" he asked laughing.

"They don't call you the point man for nothing." I giggled, playing with the end of his tie.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"What for?" I asked.

"For what happened in America-"

"Arthur-"

"And for last night, for been a... prick." I shook my head.

"You're forgiven... I suppose." I teased.

He pushed me against the wall playfully but forcefully, he put his hands either side of my head so that I was trapped. He brought his face close to mine; I could feel the heat of his breath on my skin as he talked.

"You drive me _crazy,_ Ariadne." His voice was serious yet strange. His eyes were locked on mine; I bit my lip against a smirk. He was sexy like this.

"Sometimes crazy is good." I suggested, playing with his collar and undoing his top button. He watched me carefully as my hands moved down to the next button.

"I hope your right." he whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. Arthur crashed his lips against mine, no sign of gentleness, just pure hunger and desperation. His hands slipped from the wall and onto my waist where he pulled my t-shirt off. I undid his tie and heard it fall on the floor before pushing his jacket over his shoulders, he bit my lip and I moaned in response. We broke apart, breath ragged, chests heaving.

"Bed?" He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, the finial chapter. I wrote this listening to 'Jessie J Price tag' i think that it compliments the end paragraph. **

**I hope you like it..**

* * *

"Bed?" he whispered.

I tried to picture it, and I couldn't. Even now when he was forceful and sexy, he was always such a gentleman. Biting my lip against a small laugh, Arthur kissed my neck, I sighed lightly and smiled.

"Not the first date kind of girl?" He whispered chuckling.

"Why don't you take me on a date and find out?" he pursued his lips.

"I don't think that I can wait that long," he murmured innocently "plus, you're already partly undressed."

"Yes, that hardly seems fair now, does it?" I played with the bottom of his shirt, avoiding eye contact. I pulled on the bottom lightly, testing its strength before ripping it and watching the buttons fly across the room. "Whoops." He smirked and swung my legs up so he was carrying me like a baby; the swift movement was followed by a squeal and fits of giggles from me.

The gentle circling of Arthur's finger on my palm was relaxing, but ticklish.

"Are you going to tell me about that nightmare you had last night?" he asked simply. My back tensed and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I was looking through a window, but it was below floor level, so I could only see people's shoes. Someone stopped in front of the window, so I tried to see their face." I stopped, pulled the cover around my neck and exhaled loudly.

"Who was it?"

"It was my father," he was silent for a minute, confused.

"Why did that scare you?" he asked finally.

"My dad was crazy, when I was seven we were driving home after shopping or something, and in the car he started shouting at us, me, my younger brother- Ryan and my mum. Started saying that we were useless, he said how he hated us, how we were the biggest mistake of his miserable life. And he crashed the car. My mother and Ryan died instantly, my dad died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and I escaped with a broken leg and two broken ribs." He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I read about the car crash in your background."

"I thought you might. I didn't tell anyone about my dad; no one would have believed me."

"That must have been really traumatic for you."

"What about your family?"

Arthur also had a very complicated background, his father had walked out on him and his mother when he was five, he barely remembered it though. He had a stepfather called Kyle, but he remained the only child.

"So what happens now?" I asked playing with Arthurs long fingers absently.

"What do you mean?"

"How long are you staying in Paris for? What happens between me and you?"

"I'm not sure, we'll work something out though."

"You can stay here for as long as you like." He kissed my nose,

"Thank you." In my head all I wanted to say was 'I love you' but I just smiled and basked in the happiness that Arthur had brought. Everything was perfect, so perfect it seemed unreal, to be laid in bed with Arthur, so content, so easy, as if in a dream. That last thought brought goose pimples down my arms, I reached my bedside table draw and pulled out my bishop, I placed it on the table and watched it topple over.

"Too good to be reality?" Arthur asked eyeing up the bishop.

"Definitely." I smiled.

* * *

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone that has stayed updated, and reviewed or subscribed :) **


End file.
